The Tale of Rai
by RaidenRaccoon
Summary: Forced to make a haunting decision, Rai now wanders the empty world, alone and in regret. All that's left is the beast that hunts him; or so Rai believes...But this loner stitchpunk would never expect what the future holds for him.
1. Prologue Part 1

9 Fanfiction based on my stitchpunk fan-character, Rai. Information as well as a visual reference to Rai are available at the story's website (link available in my profile)

* * *

**The Tale of Rai  
Prologue Part 1 – Memories Amongst a Nightmare**

Running…as fast as I possibly could run…  
People flooded the streets; most trying to flee, to escape their inevitable demise as the machines gave chase.  
While everyone ran out of their path, I ran to them…I didn't care if I died at this point.  
I just wanted to get out of there; I just wanted to be alone.

My mind was not functioning, I was in a panic. All I could think about was what I had done, the crime I had just committed.  
I almost wish I was capable of producing tears…maybe the pain would flow from my body too…

Finally past the machines, I dove behind a brick wall. I clutched the sides of my head as I hyperventilated. I wanted to scream, but I had become numb…paralyzed. It wasn't fear of the machines, it wasn't the sounds of the people's screams…no…my mind was locked…locked on my memories…locked on the nightmare that will forever haunt me…

--

_**6 months ago…**_

I awoke to the sound of a woman crying. I didn't know who I was or where I was, but oddly I knew how to do basic functions, like walking and speaking…sort of like an instinct. I pushed myself up and walked over to her, placing my hand on her leg.

She was bigger than I was…much bigger, but I wasn't afraid of her…in fact, I was drawn to her.

"What's wrong, Vee?" I questioned softly. Somehow I felt that I should call her by that name.

She gasped and looked down at me as I gave her an assuring smile. Tears welled up in her eyes once more as she embraced me…but these weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of relief…

--

_**A few weeks past. **_

Vianna, as she soon told me was her name, had begun to refer to me as 'Rai'. We were close, like best friends. She always told me how she felt, how her day went, everything.

Her occupation was a lab assistant. She often mentioned a 'breakthrough invention' her employer was working on…she called it the B.R.A.I.N.

She would bring home some blueprints of it every now and then to study. She was training to become a scientist herself, but lacked the technical know-how to be as great as the scientist she worked for. He was a kind and generous man, according to Vianna, and let her learn from his schematics.

--

As weeks turned into months, our relation grew more meaningful…

She often brought home romantic literature from the library and we would read them together until the late hours of the night.

I was highly intrigued by the actions the characters displayed towards each other. It sort of gave me a…warm feeling.

One night after reading a novel, Vianna was extremely exhausted…I could tell. She told me she had a hard and eventful day at work; I knew she needed to rest.

I told her goodnight, not expecting what was going to happen next. She surprised me with an action I only read about in the books she brought home for us…

…she kissed me. It may not have been directly on my lips…but it was close enough to make me melt.

The way we were towards each other changed from the moment on…but it was a wonderful change…

--

_**A few more months past.**_

Vianna was again in tears, I haven't seen her like this in a while. She was in disbelief as the creation her employer invented wreaked havoc by unleashing menacing machines.

Many people had died and the numbers continued to escalate.

The scientist dropped ties with her, begging that she never let anyone know they knew each other…for her sake.

The Chancellor had announced that the scientist was to blame for all of this. According to Vianna, the Chancellor was at fault. Deep down she hated him for some reason. I vaguely recall hearing her mumble to herself. Something about his nephew…

--

Several days later…the present day…the machines unleashed bombs filled with deadly gas. It was only a matter of minutes before it reached our neighborhood.

A tear slid down Vianna's cheek as she watched people outside fall over in pain…slowly dying. I silently watched her walk away from the window and over to her bed, not sure what I could say to make her feel that everything would be alright…because I knew myself that it would not be so.

She grabbed a ribbon from the drawer of her nightstand. It had something written on it, but it was in a language I had never seen before. She kneeled down to me and wrapped it around my arm.

With a faint smile on her face she weakly said to me: "Remember…Rai?" Confused and concerned I looked up at her. Sadness was in her eyes…

She began coughing uncontrollably. I quickly moved closer to her, in a feeble attempt to help.

Blood eventually dripped from her mouth as she gasped for air.

My heart broke at the sight of her in pain. She was like this for several minutes and it was tearing away at me…that I could do nothing…

As I began to gently glide my fingers across her arm she clutched my hand in hers. "R-Rai…"

"Yes Vee?" I cupped my free hand over her fingers.

"I-I know…that it's a-a lot to ask of you…but…"

"What? I'll-I'll do anything…for you…" I gave her a warm smile as she weakly pushed herself up and began to walk over to her work area. She grabbed a small hand gun from her desk and placed it in front of me.

"End…the pain…please…" She stated as she laid herself on the floor, at my level

I shook my head in horror. "Vianna…I…I could never…"

"…please…" Her voice had gotten weaker. I glanced at the weapon and back at her in utter distraught.

"…don't worry…Rai…I'll always be with you…you…have part of me…"

Her words entranced me for a moment as she held the gun to her forehead and slowly led my hands around the trigger. I was frozen…

"I want it to be you…rather than…the machines…"

Her statement brought me to. I stared into her eyes, unsure what to say. My mind was racing, I didn't want to do it, I couldn't…I could never do that to her…

"Either way…I'm dying…Rai…"

I shook my head once more. "Vee…"

"…please…" She whispered one last time.

My breathing became faster as I watched her wince in pain. I tensed up; hesitantly pulling my fingers back…then…everything went black…

--

Next thing I knew I was running out of the house…to where I am now; curled against a wall with my memories flashing before my eyes as the world around me perishes in chaos…

I placed my trembling hands over my face as I whispered her name.

…I could never forgive myself…

* * *

"_Tonight, you would still be mine  
If I could turn back time  
Angels crying endlessly  
Because of me"_

-Because of You by DJ BoBo


	2. Prologue Part 2

**The Tale of Rai  
Prologue Part 2 – To Survive**

My hands slowly slid off of my face. I'd lost track of time…I had no idea how many hours or even days had past by now. I was too lost in my own pain and guilt that I sort of blanked out from the world. I pushed myself up…it was unnervingly quiet, nothing but the sound of the wind.

I peaked around the wall…my jaw dropped in horror. Bodies laid lifeless all over the streets; men, women and children. I quickly backed away in shock and ran, unknowingly towards the shopping district. Nearly every building I passed was nothing but the foundation. Those machines totaled the entire city…

--

I cautiously walked into an old building. By its condition I could tell it was abandoned long before the war began with the machines. It seemed like it use to be a toy shop; some wooden sculptures and rag dolls were still placed on the shelves. I involuntarily rubbed the ribbon on my left arm as I gazed around. The atmosphere was eerie, but it wasn't as gruesome as it was outside…

A small mirror on the floor caught my eye. I walked over to it and glanced at my reflection. It was odd, I'd never seen myself before…I slowly brushed my fingers over the features of my face, watching them touch what I never knew was there.

A heavy emotion came over me, a lonely feeling. It was like I was the only thing left, everyone else was gone. My gaze focused on my face's reflection… this was my personal hell…maybe I deserved it…

A red glow suddenly consumed the background behind my reflection. I stared at the mirror in confusion. A metallic roar came from behind, my eyes widened as I gasped in fear.

I jolted around to meet eyes with a cat like machine; its face constructed out of an animal's skull. The beast raised its claws into the air. I turned to run, but it was too late. Its claws immediately made contact with my body; I could hear the cloth on my back rip.

I hit the ground a few feet away. Before I could recover, the beast pounced and held me down with its weight.

It leaned its face closer to mine as it growled. I struggled and finally got my right arm free.

As I tried to punch it with my fist, it quickly pulled its head back and just as quickly caught my arm in its fangs. For a split second it felt like time froze and I could see it victoriously grinning at me.

In that instance I sort of wanted it to do me in, but that desire faded as I remembered the ribbon Vianna had given me and her dying words…

"_I'll always be with you…you…have part of me…" _I suddenly felt that I _had_ to live…for her…

The beast clamped its jaws down hard. Next thing I knew it raised itself up with my right arm, ripped from my body, in its mouth. Before I could push myself up, it grabbed me in its claws and flung me across the room. All I remember was hearing myself collide with the wall…

--

I slowly awoke. My surroundings looked different than I remembered. As the beast came to my mind, I shuffled to get up, backing into a metal wall. Gazing around I realized I was no longer in the old toy shop, but in the back of a pickup truck. Fortunately, the beast was no where in sight.

I remembered my injuries and clutched my right arm. To my surprise, my arm was once again attached to my body. As I glanced down at my shoulder I could see that it had been stitched up.

I leaned forward and rubbed my back. It had been stitched up as well…

Someone had repaired me and it surely wasn't the cat beast. I stood up and called out "Hello?!" No answer. I sighed in disappointment.

I jumped out of the truck bed. I had a new mission; find the person that saved me…I had to meet them…I had to thank them…

I walked forward and looked around. I was still in the shopping district. It was clear to me that I needed to gather some supplies in order to get around and survive.

My glance focused on a craft shop down the street…

--

I pulled several feet of yarn off a table and placed it into the opening of my torso along with a few pieces of cloth. I reconnected the velcro pieces that kept it closed. I passed by some low level shelves; I brushed my hand across the wood as I walked on.

I came to a sudden stop as soon as something attached itself to my hand. I glanced at my palm. A small magnet was stuck to the screw in the center of my palm.

I carefully grasped it with the fingers of my other hand, being sure not to let my other palm come into contact with it. I successfully pulled it off and examined it. I knew it would be useful to me somehow. I grabbed three others from the shelf and stored them in my torso with the other things.

As I turned around, I noticed a toy doll lying on the floor; I walked towards it and examined it. Its build was almost my size, but the clothing it dawned was what really had my interest; a grey hooded jacket.

I pulled it off the doll and slipped it onto myself. It was a perfect fit, and it hid my 'scars'. Perhaps it would protect my body from further damage as well…to some extent…

I gazed around the shop one last time; there was nothing left that could be of use to me here. I exited through what use to be the doorway; back outside to continue my scavenging…


	3. Prologue Part 3

**The Tale of Rai  
Prologue Part 3 – Rai's Triumph**

A week had gone by with no sign of the beast. I knew it wasn't over though, but I grasped every minute of my solitude as I wandered the emptiness. In my time alone, I'd fixed countless objects in an attempt to restore some scenery to this wasteland, while some…I'd taken apart just to see what's inside…oddly, it was rather entertaining. Not much else to do anyway.

As I ventured further into the city, my luxury immediately ended as I could hear the roar of the beast close by. Panicked I dashed under a car where I waited in what I had hoped was safety. But I was wrong…

The beast's footsteps kept getting closer, until I finally saw its vicious paws. Once again time froze, I could hear it growl in sync with my nervous breathing. Before I could even blink, its face appeared at my level, I was caught!

I hauled it from under the vehicle and ran. The beast immediately gave chase…and it didn't take long for it to catch up with me. As I looked over my shoulder, it pounced on top of my body. Unwilling to fall victim to this creature, I violently squirmed until I broke free from its weight. Once again I ran, this time, I ran into pile of rubble & trash. I had no time to stop; the beast was already tearing into the heap.

I was nearly out when my body was forced to a stop. I immediately knew the cloth on my head was snagged on something. I thrashed around as I heard the beast dig deeper into the pile, until the fabric on my head ripped. I shuffled out of the clutter and crawled into a small hole under a building's foundation. I could hear the beast furiously rampaging outside.

Eventually, it ran off…its footsteps becoming distant. With a sigh, I opened my torso to get some cloth to repair my new wound. That is, until I realized I never got a tool to cut material with…looks like I had to make a trip back to the shopping district. Cautiously, I slinked outside and sprinted off to my destination.

--

I climbed the steps into the craft shop. I grabbed a pair of scissors and a piece of grey leather and began to cut a circular shape. I pulled off my tail and grabbed the needle attached to it…Vianna always asked for my tail when she needed to stitch something up. The first time I was surprised it even came off let alone that it had a needle and string in it…

I pulled the needle out, following behind it was black string already attached to it. Slicing the string at the proper length, I set my tail aside and began to stitch the leather onto my head the best I could.

An hour passed by...I tied the string back onto the needle and reattached my tail. I had also made myself a cap out of fleece and EVA foam to cover up my head wound. I'd grown ashamed of my "scars", not wanting to see them ever again.

Anger began to boil up inside of me. I knew that beast wasn't going to stop until I was dead; I knew I had to find a way to defend myself…

I walked outside and made my way to an alley. Further down the path I came to a tipped trash can. Most of is contents were piles of hair…but, buried deep in the mess, I noticed something…something sharp. As I pulled it out I realized it was a barber's razor. I toyed with the switch-style blade for a bit before a devious grin crept onto my face.

--

As several months went by, close to a year, I had practiced long and hard with my new weapon. Not to say I had beginners luck, I had cut myself with the blade and had the razor slip from hands on several occasions. But as time went on, I had become more skilled at handling it. I spent day in and day out practicing techniques & maneuvers while wielding my weapon. I eventually applied a strap made of elastic bands to my right leg to sheath my blade. It made useful for quicker access in battle.

From time to time, I would hide and spy on the beast. Learning its routine; memorizing its hunting patterns. I was determined to find it once I had mastered my blade; I was going kick its ass…

One day, I finally felt I was ready to take on the beast…

I waited in the town square that morning; the beast often patrolled the area, especially around dawn. My suspicions were correct…the creature showed up, noticing me immediately.

I readied my weapon as the creature charged right at me.

--

The struggle lasted several minutes, with my training paying off. I had become swifter and more agile than I was a year ago. But the frustration was growing; I wanted to end this…

The moment I had been waiting for finally struck. The beast lunged at me; ready to sink its fangs into my tiny body. As I dashed to the side, the creature's jaws clamped onto a brick instead. Reacting quickly, I swung my blade before the beast could move.

As if in slow motion, I watched its fang fly across the street. The beast shuffled back, in shock. With a quick hiss, it scampered off into the emptiness.

I shouted to the beast as it ran away "Karma's a bitch, isn't it!" I hadn't spoken in about a year, I often replied to my own thoughts, talking to myself in a sense, but I hadn't spoken to another being since…that day…

Its silhouette disappeared into the horizon as I stood there, with a victorious smile on my face. For once in a long time, I had a sense of confidence; of peace. I thought my adventure was over; that I could relax and explore the world…but I couldn't have been more wrong…

* * *

The ending may seem rushed...that's because it was...  
I just wanted to blow through these prologue chapters and get to the main plot. The only purpose of the prologues is to get a glimpse of what Rai has been through...

Next chapter is written and such. It just needs to be proof read...it'll be up within the next few days


	4. Chapter 1

**The Tale of Rai  
Chapter 1 – A New Friend**

Rai sat on the steps of what use to be a home, sharpening his blade with a stone as he watched the sun begin to set on the horizon. He hadn't seen the cat beast in about two years since he claimed its fang. In a way, he kind of missed the creature. With a sigh, he flipped the razor's blade back inside the wooden handle. Lifting up his jacket, he placed his weapon into his torso.

He laid back on the step, deep in thought as he closed his eyes. A sense of depression had hung over him as time went on. His mind replayed his entire life over and over, particularly the day he lost Vianna. Without the beast around to occupy his thoughts, his mind kept bringing his past back to haunt him…he still felt that it was his fault…

His unwanted memories were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash not too far away. It sounded sort of like a garbage can being knocked over. Thrilled, Rai hopped off the steps and sprinted towards the source of the sound. The beast was back!

--

Pulling his weapon from his torso, Rai cautiously approached a waste container as it gently rocked back and forth; flicking the blade out as he heard rustling from within the can.

He readied himself as he neared the object.

Raising the blade over his head, he jumped in front of the opening; looking down onto a creature. The razor dropped from Rai's hands as he stood completely frozen. It wasn't the beast; it was something…something like Rai; a stitchpunk. It was made of cloth, like a pillow case or a shirt, with black and white stripes, hair made of grayish yarn and black stains covering its body. It held its arms over its head, shielding itself from Rai's unexecuted attack.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Rai stood in disbelief. The creature slowly lowered its arms as Rai came out of his shock, trying to gain the courage to speak.

"I… eh, sorry…I just…thought…" he silenced himself. He just couldn't bring himself to say a complete sentence. He was happy that he wasn't alone anymore…but he was also afraid…

The other being stood up. "…it's…a-alright…"

Rai was sort of surprised by its sheepish reply…it also seemed to be a 'he'. Once again Rai attempted to communicate with him.

"I…um…" He sighed at his failed sentence.

"…you don't speak much…do you?"

"I…haven't had…anyone…" Rai's expression immediately turned to depression. He hated acting this way…he use to be outgoing, but something in him was making it difficult to speak.

"…you can talk to me…if you want to…" the stitchpunk smiled warmly, to which Rai smiled back.

"…what's your name…" the stitchpunk asked as he approached Rai. But before Rai could answer, the other was behind him, lifting up his jacket. He was caught completely off guard.

"…arrrrrr…."

Rai quickly pulled away from the other stitchpunk, who immediately gave an apologetic expression.

Rai forced a response. "A-actually…it's…um…Rai…"

"Rai?" the other repeated slowly. He nodded in acknowledgement "I…I'm 6…"

"_What an odd name_…"Rai thought. "What are you…doing out here?"

"…well…I…I ran out of ink…" 6 replied as he tapped his fingers against each other nervously.

"So you came to find some?" Rai had finally mustered the courage to speak, he felt more calm as he realized he had gotten a complete sentence out of his mouth. 6 sheepishly nodded in response.

Rai picked his weapon up off the ground and stuffed it into his torso once more. "Well…there's a stationary shop up the road…I'll show you where it is…" Rai motioned his hand as he walked away. 6 smiled happily as he followed the other stitchpunk.

--

6 stood flabbergasted, staring at a shelf with rows of ink. He'd never seen so many vials at once.

Rai began to pull a few off the bottom shelf. "So how many do you need?"

"…I wish…I could take all of them…"

Rai chuckled. "How many do you think you can carry?"

6 thought for a moment. "…two…maybe…"

"And I'll carry two…." 6 gave a sheepish smile at the fact that Rai offered to help him take his supply back to where he stayed. But the smile faded as he gazed out the window.

"What's wrong?" Rai questioned, taking notice of his quick change of expression.

"I-its dark…the beast…"

Rai tilted his head. "You…you've met the beast before?" 6 nodded in response.

"…I guess we can stay here for the night…if it'll make you feel better…" He stated as he glanced around.

"B-but…1 will be mad if I…don't get back to the Sanctuary…"

"_Sanctuary?_" Rai paused for a moment, then immediately shook his head as he thought over the rest of 6's words. "Wait-wait! There's more? Like us?!"

"…yes…1 is our…leader…he keeps us safe…"

Rai smiled reassuringly "Well…I'm sure he won't mind you stay here for the night. After all, it is for your safety right?"

"I…I guess…" 6 nervously replied as he watched Rai lay back on the floor. He slowly walked over to him and laid down beside Rai. They both gazed up at the roof; through the gaping holes. The stars were visible tonight.

6's mind began seeing images in the sky, each outline made of a cluster of stars. It was peaceful…

Rai suddenly broke the silence between them. "I was wondering…how many others are there? Eh, you know…like us?" 6 looked at him, then back to the night sky.

"So far…I know there's 1, 8…and 5…they're still alive…"

Rai's expression turned into remorse. Apparently others had lost their lives…if that's what 6 was getting at.

"And 1 brought some one…new…I don't know his name…but he seems nice…"

"I see…" There was a moment of silence before Rai spoke "I've got a question for you 6…"

"W…what is it?"

"A few years ago…" he sighed "Let's just say, someone saved myself from being brutally killed…they repaired my arm and left before I awoke …and I was wondering…was it you?"

6 chuckled slightly. "…oh my no…I've never seen you before today…and well…I don't know how to fix those who are broken…"

"Hm…any chance you know who it was?"

"They only ones I know…would be 2 & 5…but they would never…leave someone…"

"You didn't mention this '2' before…"

"…he got taken by the beast…1 says that…he's gone…dead…"

"How terrible…" Rai turned his gazed back to the sky, but looked back at the other as he spoke again.

"Rai…"

"Hmm?"

"…you seem sad…all the time…why?"

Rai looked the other way and sighed. "I…I don't really want to talk about it…"

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"I know, you're just curious…its okay…" He gave 6 a smile, who smiled back.

"…may-maybe…1 will let you live with us…in the Sanctuary…"

"Huh…that would be a nice change I guess…I haven't stayed in one place long at all…"

6 sat up and walked over to a pile of papers, dragging a vile of ink with him. "I think you'll like it there…" He stated as he grabbed a sheet of paper.

"Yeah…" Rai paused for a moment, then whispered under his breath "…maybe…"

He watched as the little stitchpunk began to draw.

Rai chuckled to himself. "_Guess that explains the stains_…" His gaze was once again directed to the sky. His mind was racing, thinking over the events of today; thinking of his new friend. The fear he felt earlier was coming back…he didn't understand it.

Rai sighed as he closed his eyes in an attempt to relax as 6 hummed a tune while he drew contently.

* * *

Something about the last sentence bugs the hell outta me ಠ_ಠ  
6 is slightly OOC; he wouldn't invade another stitchpunk like that. Nah, that's 3 & 4's duty. But I wanted the moment to be as awkward as possible for Rai XD


End file.
